


God, I Love You

by callmeshaq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Compliant, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ken Yukimura & Kira Yukimura - Freeform, Ken Yukimura & Melissa McCall, Melissa McCall & Kira Yukimura, Melissa McCall & Scott McCall - Freeform, Noshiko Yukimura & Kira Yukimura, Noshiko Yukimura & Melissa McCall, Pack Family, Pack Friendship - Freeform, Post-Canon, Scott McCall & Ken Yukimura, Scott McCall & Noshiko Yukimura, a whole lot of friendships, i don't think any of these will be connected, might have some season 6 elements-we'll see though, there is just so much about them that I wanna explore, those last 4 are just things that will all occur one way or another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshaq/pseuds/callmeshaq
Summary: "I remember. And I meant it."***Scira One-shot book





	1. Saudade

After Kira and the Skinwalkers disappear, Scott let the tears fall. He stood there hoping, wishing, praying that she would come back. That she would somehow change her mind and appear again so they could fix it together. But she doesn't. And he can't blame her for that, like Kira said, she needs to do it. She needs to do this for herself.

It still hurts though.

When Scott climbs onto his bike and starts his trek back home, he can't help but notice the dull ache now that she's not behind him. Her body isn't pressed tightly to his as she embraces him around the waist, gripping tightly on turns. He can't feel her face nestling against his back, a small smile imprinting its pattern across it.

Scott's heart breaks a little more.

•••

Nights are rough. Over their time of dating it has become rare for Scott and Kira to sleep apart. Most nights the two would sleep at Scott's due to Melissa's night shifts, some nights Scott would sneak in through Kira's window.

They would lay spooning, Scott as the big one unless it was a particularly tough day and he just wanted to be held by her. Sometimes Scott lies on his back while Kira would lay half on top of him, their arms around each other, Kira's chest rising and falling against his, her heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

But now his arms are empty, the silence is deafening, and her side of the bed is cold.

•••

Walking into AP Bio and seeing an empty seat where she should be was harder than he had thought it would be.

Eating lunch without Kira there to balance out Malia's blunt attitude and Stiles' sarcasm and Lydia's snark and Liam and Mason's banter and Scott's everything with her everything was taxing.

Watching Mr. Yukimura glance forlornly at Kira's locker helps Scott realize that he is not the only one that's hurting.

•••

He starts going to the Yukimura's for weekly dinners. Sometimes someone from the pack accompanies him, other times it's his mother, most of the time it's just him.

The conversations are light and airy, always about school and work, rarely about Kira because if they talk about Kira they realize how dull the evening is without her. How the three of them cannot fondly watch as Kira rambles herself into the ground about something that excites her. How her laughter isn't punctuating the end of a joke. Or a groan when her father is being himself.

How the common thread between Scott and the Yukimuras is Kira, how much they love her. How much one look at her can have the three of them feeling lighter when the world is weighing them down.

If they acknowledge the lack of her presence, Scott wouldn't be able to ignore the occasional sad glance Mrs. Yukimura makes at Kira's seat at the table or that Mr. Yukimura made enough food for four.

If Scott pays attention that Kira isn't there, he would allow himself to remember giggles and inside jokes and cuddles and talks about a family and a future together all taking place in her living room, or register her perfect scent of jasmine and vanilla that is permanently cemented into the home.

So they don't. They continue with the conversation and if there is a slight pause every now and then as if waiting for her voice, it is ended as soon as it began.

But when Scott leaves the Yukimura home with hugs and a promise of next week, Ken and Noshiko's eyes hold a promise that Scott knows is reflected in his own.

Kira will be home. And when she is, they will each be whole.


	2. Lionized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous AU, Human AU

Questions about her upcoming album were being thrown left and right as Kira was being guided into her hotel by her bodyguard, Derek. She smiled politely at the paparazzi as she walked past them, not really taking an true heed to any comments being blasted at her. Once inside of the building, and with one more wave and sunny grin directed towards her fans, Kira heaved a big sigh.

"You alright?" Derek huffed with a slight snicker.

Kira gave a tired smile, "Just a little exhausted is all."

Derek started directing her towards the elevator, falling into step beside her. "I bet you won't be too exhausted to speak to Scott," he gave a wink.

Kira rolled her eyes, her lips tugging up the tiniest bit at the mention of her fiancé's name. She pulled her engagement ring from its hiding place inside of her shirt, hanging off of a chain. She began to toy with it.

"No, he's on Fallon tonight," a disappointed sigh left her lips. "I'm going to watch, though, so it'll almost be like we're talking."

"Right. It won't feel like he's talking to an interviewer with the fakest laugh in the universe," Derek said. Kira nudged him.

"Leave Jimmy alone! What did he ever do to you?"

The two laughed as they reached Kira's room, parting ways and saying good night before going separate ways. After bathing, Kira threw on one of Scott's t-shirts as a nightgown and got settled onto the bed, grabbing the remote and switching the television to NBC.

"...starring in the upcoming movie, 'Over the Rainbow,' Scott McCall!" Jimmy stated, Kira catching the last of the sentence.

Scott walked onto the stage looking dashing in black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had scruff on his face accompanied by his dimpled cheeks from his smile. Kira couldn't help but smile as well. She misses him so much.

"Hi, Scott, how are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm good, I'm good. How're you?" Scott replied.

The interview carried on for a few more minutes before Jimmy got to the question everyone knew he would ask.

"So, Scott, you're dating Kira Yukimura, right?" Jimmy feigned ignorance. Scott let out a small huff of laughter. Kira did as well. With Kira as a Grammy nominated singer and Scott as an Emmy nominated actor, it was hard to not know of their involvement with one another.

"Yes, I do," Scott couldn't stop the goofy smile that erupts onto his face whenever he thinks of her. The crowd whooped and cheered, some cooing causing Scott to snicker before looking back towards Jimmy.

"And how long have you guys been dating?"

"Um for four years. Since we were 18," Scott responded. The crowd cheered.

"That's a long time! How is it? How has it been?" Jimmy inquired.

"Well, it's amazing as always. We're both on the road doing promos right now but when we get back we'll have some down time before beginning to plan the wedding," Scott beamed without realizing his slip up.

Kira stared at the television screen with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe this. But then again this is Scott. He had said the first 'I love you' without realizing.

But still, the two have been engaged for four months now and had decided to keep their engagement a secret for the time being, just wanting the new status of their relationship to be between friends and family. They weren't quite ready to have public intrusion on this happiness just yet. Or that's what they have been telling everyone until Scott just blew it out of the water.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jimmy backtracked, beginning his dramatics. "You're engaged?"

Scott sat there stupefied for a moment as if he did not just expose the news himself, as if Jimmy had spies on the inside somewhere, "What?"

Jimmy did his over the top laugh, pushing his chair away from the desk, except this time it was genuine, "You just said you were engaged!"

Scott blinked several times, before groaning and smacking his hand over his eyes. "Oh gosh, she's going to kill me. I wasn't supposed to say anything yet!"

Everyone laughed at him. Kira just sighed fondly and shook her head in exasperation. What was she going to do with him?

The interview became centered around the news for about two more minutes before shifting to Scott's movie which happens to be his first ever movie role. The interview overall ending about 5 minutes later, the show cutting to commercial break as a means to transfer Scott backstage to his dressing room.

About 10 minutes later, Kira's phone began to rang. She rolled her eyes before picking up the device to answer.

"Seriously, baby? You couldn't wait two more weeks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is kind of rushed, I'm sorry. Also, don't be used to fancy vocab as one-shot titles lmao


	3. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alternate 5x08 ending

Scott stood at Kira's bedroom door, watching as she packed clothes into her luggage. He knows that she knows he is there but she has not looked at him since he has arrived. He wants her to look at him.

"It was the night of the traffic jam," Kira said, startling Scott out of his thoughts. "I don't know what they did but they did something."

"That's not your fault," Scott replied. He will drill that into her brain if he has to.

Kira took a shaky breath, "We still have to fix it and I don't think the solution is here."

"What about your dad?"

This isn't what Scott had wanted to say. But how does he tell her how he actually feels without coming off as selfish? Or without it seeming as if he doesn't care?

Kira hesitated for a second before finally turning her body towards him, a shirt clutched tightly within her fist. "There was no body. They had to let him go."

Scott felt his emotions bubbling up his body ready to explode. "Kira, I don't want you to leave." It had felt as if a weight was off of his shoulders now that it was out in the open.

"And I don't want to hurt anyone," Kira's expression was pained. Scott had never seen her so hurt before. "especially you."

Scott felt his heartbreak. She was the one packing to leave because of something she doesn't understand and she's worried about everyone else? She's worried about him?

Scott stepped fully into the room, walking up to his girlfriend. He took the shirt she held from her hands and tossed it onto the bed, grabbing her hands in his, looking her deeply in the eyes. "You're not going to hurt anyone."

Kira separated herself from him, "You don't know that."

Scott tried to reach for her but Kira stepped away again, letting Scott know it was not warranted at the moment.

"Yes, I do, Kira," Scott expressed desperately. "I know you. You wouldn't hurt a fly. Let alone kill someone."

"Scott," it came out as a sarcastic, teary laugh that made Scott's stomach twist. "I did almost hurt someone though. More than once! It's like you don't even care to know what's going on."

"Kira, of course I care," Scott immediately protested. He can't believe she feels this way. She is his highest priority. Her safety and happiness is all he cares about.

"I asked you," Kira's voice was like gravel, rough as she tried to hold back her tears. "I asked you to see if my fox looked different and you lied to me. You lied to me, Scott, and now another girl is dead and I don't even know if I did it."

Scott stood there dumbfounded. He had never seen her this way before.

"No one knows if I did it yet my parents and your mom are certain that I didn't . But you believe that I did. I know you do. I saw you hesitate when I asked earlier. So if you don't believe that I didn't do it then why should I? 

"Why should I stay if my own boyfriend doesn't trust me? The one person whose judgement is the most important to me doesn't trust me. And what's worse is that I'm not even mad at you for it. I get it. I can't even trust myself, Scott."

Kira's face is flushed from the constant flow of tears coming down her face. Scott rushed to her and gathered her into his arms, not caring that her tears are soaking through his shirt as she clutches onto him. 

"I don't understand. Why me?" Kira sobbed. Tears flowed freely down his face and into her hair. Scott felt Kira's sobs down to his bones as her body racked with them. 

He hadn't known that she was feeling this way. Everything in Scott's life has been going wrong: Stiles, AP Bio, the pack as a whole. He just wants, needs one thing to be normal. To be his safe haven. That's Kira. But with everything that's going on and Kira being his rock through it, he has forgotten that he is hers. He hasn't been the boyfriend she deserves.

He was being selfish. Just what he had feared, but with the one person he absolutely never wanted to be selfish with.

But not anymore.

Scott tightens his hold on his girlfriend, "I don't know. But we're going to figure it out together. I promise. I love you and I'm never going to let you feel this way again. I mean it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by bluskykira's post on tumblr


	4. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How that picture of Kira got onto Scott's dresser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes places between seasons 4 and 5A, before Kira goes to NY for the summer

Scott and Kira love to take pictures together. Of course, they are a bit limited to when and where the pictures can be taken due to the affect the flash has on them (even though those are some of Scott's favorite photos of them--shows another reason they're perfect for each other, he thinks) but that does not stop them.

He doesn't want to forget anything or miss a moment. He wants to cherish all of the time he has with her because with the lives they live, it's hard to tell when the next moment will be. So yes, Scott has albums filled with photos on his phone. Some of his mom, some of the pack, some of himself, some with himself and Kira, mostly just Kira. 

She's his favorite person to photograph. He snags photos of her whenever he gets the opportunity, something she heavily protests, insisting she looks terrible, which he vehemently denies because she never does. She never could. 

Scott is in his room rifling through the photos that he had printed out at Walgreens in order to put them into the photo album he had purchased when he pauses over an image of his girlfriend. He gently picks it up between his fingers as he lightly smiles at it.

The day this photo was taken had been a great one. 

_The two were on a date that they did not call a date. It was a warm day, which had warranted Kira to wear a white tank top and shorts along with some black vans, Scott wearing similar attire. The couple had gone out for lunch, went to the ice cream parlor, and then proceeded to play in the park, letting loose and feeling free of worry. _

_They were walking back to Kira's house when Scott spotted it. A big shrub that had white roses blossoming outwards. He stopped walking, resulting in his girlfriend doing the same. She gave him a questioning look as he pulled out his smartphone with a sly grin._

_Kira scoffed and rolled her eyes fondly as she took her place in front of the shrub. It was common routine for this to happen; she's learned not to question it. So she stands there with her beautiful curls on display, her head angled slightly, and Scott snaps the photo.___

_ _Scott bites his lip as he sets the photo onto the open page of the photo album as he stands and proceeds downstairs. When Scott retrieves what he was looking for, he rushes to bedroom and grabs the photo of Kira._ _

_ _Scott hesitates before putting the photo into the picture frame. The two haven't been dating for very long, just about 4 months. What if she thinks its too much? But Scott's heart outweighs any doubts as he proceeds to do so anyways._ _

_ _He secures the photo into the frame and sets it on top of his dresser, directly next to his journal. Scott grins immediately._ _

_ _There's no other place he would rather that photo be._ _

_ _(The next time Kira comes over and sees the photo she is flushed and proceeds to show him the home screen of her smartphone, which is a photo of him. It takes Scott two hours to wipe the grin off of his face.)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about dropping the ball on last Friday's post! I'll post another today to make up for it :)


	5. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Kira have exciting news to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira has a GED

"Kira, baby, we've got to go or we'll be late," Scott called from the living room of their shared apartment.

"Okay, give me one second!" Kira responded back. She focused her attention back on her reflection as she tugged on her jacket and messed with her hair for the umpteenth time. She glanced towards her husband when she saw the reflection of him in the mirror.

"I said I'd be down in a second," Kira teased. Scott moved from his spot in the threshold to cross the room to his wife. He stands behind her, putting his hands on her stomach, his chin resting in the crook of her shoulder.

"You're nervous," he stated. Kira took her bottom lip between her teeth as she nodded and placed her hands on top of her husband's. He instantly intertwined their fingers.

"Don't be," Scott said. "We're having a baby, Kira." If she couldn't hear the happiness in his voice, the smile that's being imprinted onto her shoulder would have given it away. Kira's face erupted with a smile as well, but dimmed slightly.

"You don't think they'll say it's too soon?"

When Kira returned from the Skinwalkers, she and Scott had taken their time rekindling their relationship, though it had never truly ended. They had spoken about the things they had been through; from the strength and confidence Kira gained through her isolation to the Big Bads to the trauma and fear Kira faced and Scott's brief fling with Malia. Kira was hurt about it but she had understood; she had told him not to wait. But Scott couldn't give his all to Malia when Kira had his heart. Scott was upset that he couldn't be there for everything she was going through, even though it was not his fault. The feelings they had were still there, but they needed time.

Scott and Kira did eventually begin officially dating again and were married a year afterwards. Their parents were apprehensive, for various reasons. The time apart had made them new people so their parents worried about expectations being better than reality, which was a concern the couple had as well. But they didn't care. They did not want to waste anytime, though they had plenty of it. The main reasoning for Scott and Kira's parents' unease, however, was their age. They were 20. Melissa, Noshiko, and Ken felt that their age made them too immature for that type of commitment.

But now Scott and Kira are 24 and just in love as they have ever been, even more so. They both know that this is it. They're with the person they are meant to be with forever. They live together in Davis as Scott works to complete vet school and Kira begins her teaching career, and have plans to move to Beacon Hills afterward. Deaton has a spot for Scott at the clinic and Kira's guaranteed a position at Beacon Hills Elementary as a third grade teacher.

Scott's arms wrap around his wife's waist and he pulls her close, her slight bump not interfering as her arms go around her husband's neck.

"I mean, I'm just starting my career, and you're still in school. And we're not exactly rolling in money right now," Kira looked up at Scott. "I just don't want them to react to this the way they did when we got married."

Scott sighed as his thumbs rubbed circles along his wife's back, "Yeah, the circumstances aren't exactly ideal and I'm not saying they won't react that way. But it's happening and I wouldn't trade it for the world. We'll figure out. We won't let them ruin our happiness, okay?"

Kira nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips, which Scott happily returned.

***

The entire table laughed as Scott told a story of what happened in his class earlier that week. She looked around the table at her family.

Melissa and Deaton sat close, whispering an inside joke. The two have been dating for a year now.

Her mom and dad shared glances at one another, silently communicating as they did so.

Finally, Kira turned her head to her beautiful husband as he toothlessly grinned at the sight of Deaton and his mother. Kira knew personally just how happy her husband was that two of the most important people in his life found happiness with each other. Deaton was a father to him, even if he won't admit it; just as he was Deaton's son.

Feeling Kira's eyes on him Scott turned his head, his eyes glistening in joy as he softly squeezes her thigh and places a kiss to her temple. Kira closed her eyes at the feeling, leaning into it as a smile blossoms onto her face. She turns back to the table, noticing her parents, her mother-in-law and Deaton watching them, each with varying degrees of fondness.

"So," Kira spoke. She glances at Scott. He smiles and nodding that he is ready. "We have some news."

Scott grabs Kira's hand and she feels him shake slightly. She squeezes it and strokes her thumb against it. He calms instantly.

They look at each other and beam before turning back to their parents. "We're pregnant!"

There is a moment of silence before it's broken by Melissa's voice, "I'm going to be a grandma?"

Scott and Kira clutch each other's hands tighter at the lackluster response.

"Yeah, Mom," Scott smiled. "You're going to be a grandma."

It's silent again before the other four adults shout in joy and go around the table to pull Scott and Kira into a group hug. 

"It'll be hard with a teacher's salary and Scott still in school, but we'll help," Noshiko said. "We'll help."

Ken, Melissa, and Deaton agreed wholeheartedly before squeezing the young couple one last time. Melissa and Noshiko instantly start asking questions while Ken pretends not to tear up and Deaton watches.

Scott wraps Kira into his arms and keeps her there, his chin resting on top of her head. Kira looks around, again, at these people she calls her family and leans further back into her husband's embrace, feeling the vibration of his laughter against her back.

She's never felt more at home.


	6. The Yukimura-McCall's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slice of life

Kira popped open an eye and moved her head to look at the alarm clock that is interrupting her sleep. "Do you think if I stared at it long enough it will spontaneously combust?"

Kira felt her husband smile into her neck, "Sure. But then how would you get to work on time?"

Kira silenced the alarm and shifted her head, eyes now on the ceiling, "You're right. I should quit."

Scott actually laughed this time, "You don't mean that. You love teaching."

"I'd love it a lot more if I wasn't 7 months pregnant," Kira looked at her husband, a playful smile on her lips. "And whose fault is that?"

Scott moved his head to his left hand, his arm propping him up, "It takes two to tango." His right rested on her belly, his thumb stroking soothing circles.

Kira shook her head, licking her lips. Scott's eyes followed the movement. It wasn't long before their lips meet in a kiss.

A knock interrupted them, "Mom!"

Kira huffed against her husband's lips as he huffed out a laugh. He pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling away to face the door, "Come in."

The door opens and Scott and Kira are met with the sight of their eldest, Isabelle. She's a cute thing with Kira's eyes, Scott's dimples, and jet black, curly hair. Kira's face breaks into a soft, toothless smile.

"What's up?" Scott said, a big smile on his face. The 10-year-old bounded up to her parents' king size bed, hopping on top of it.

"I'm hungry," Isabelle said. "Whoa, no 'good morning?'" Kira teased, sitting up, pressing her back against the headboard.

Isabelle's expression turned sheepish as she murmured an apology, "Morning!"

She gave a father and mother a tight embrace before whispering a greeting to Kira's belly, giving it two kisses. Isabelle straightened once more, "I'm hungry."

Kira giggled, "Alright, give me and Dad a sec. We'll be right out."

Isabelle nodded enthusiastically before jumping off of the mattress and closing the door behind her when she exits the bedroom.

A few moments later, Scott and Kira exit their bedroom and make their way downstairs. They are met with the sight of Isabelle, Xavier, and Emi watching cartoons on the couch.

"Morning, kids!" Scott said. 

Emi's face lights up as she runs to her father, her black hair bouncing as it did so. He scoops her up and peppers kisses all over her face as she giggles. At the age of 4, Emi isn't at the point where she no longer does things like this. Kira's waiting for the day that she has to comfort Scott over their little girl growing up just as she had to do when Isabelle and Xavier had stopped.

"Morning," Xavier looked at his parents with a big smile and waved before turning back Spongebob, the 8-year-old looking so much like his father as he did so.

Kira maneuvered to their open kitchen, "Where's Ren?"

The 6-year-old walked into the living room clearly just waking up as he sported bed hair, "I'm here. Morning." He yawned.

Out of all of the children, Ren was not the early bird. Kira was shocked he was out of bed this early. Scott, having finished with Emi, ruffled his Ren's curly hair--something all of the children inherited from him--as he moved into the kitchen to help his wife start preparing breakfast.

"Who wants to help with breakfast?" Scott questioned, though he didn't need to. It was family tradition to make breakfast together on Saturdays. All of the kids loved it.

True to form, Emi, Xavier, and Isabelle rush to the kitchen. All four children spring into the seats situated at the island, their knees surely creating indents in the cushions as they begin to argue.

"I call spinning the pancake mix!"

"No fair! You did it last time!"

"I wanna put the fruit!"

"No, I don't want fruit!"

Kira leaned into her husband as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, their eyes staying glued to their angels. Kira's right arm moved to her husband's waist, her left hand laying on her stomach, "I hope the twins are calmer."

"With these four as siblings?" Scott grinned. He looked down at his wife, "Not gonna happen."

"Yeah," Kira smiled as she met her husband's gaze. "I guess not."

The two met in a sweet kiss.


	7. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and Noshiko & Ken officially meet.

"So," Scott started. He and his mom and just finished dinner and now he was helping her with the dishes. Scott grabbed the pot from his mother's hand as she asked, "What?"

"You know Kira and I have been dating for a while," Scott said. Melissa turned to her son and raised an eyebrow at him as he put the pot into the dishwasher. 

"Well, we've been talking," Scott said, turning from the dishwasher, leaning his hand against the counter as he faced his mother. "And we think it's time that you and Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura meet."

"We already know each other," Melissa countered. 

"Well, yeah, I know that," Scott nodded. "I meant officially. Not in a supernatural 'our kids are doing something dangerous again' way. And, technically, that was just with Mrs. Yukimura."

Melissa studied her son. He's nervous and Melissa can understand why. Having the parents meet is almost important as the partner meeting the parents. She can tell it would mean a lot to him, especially given how much he and Kira care for one another.

And she has a feeling the Yukimura's will be apart of her and Scott's lives for a long time.

Melissa smiled, "Okay."

Scott beamed, "Okay."

***

It's the night of the dinner and Melissa and Scott are standing at the Yukimura front door, yet to ring the bell. "Scott, honey, you need to calm down," Melissa soothed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just really want this to go well," Scott half-smiled.

Melissa squeezed her son's hand, "It will." She rang the bell.

A few seconds go by and the door opens, revealing Kira on the other side. She is dressed in a simple skirt and t-shirt combination, a beautiful smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Kira exclaimed. She surprised Melissa by giving her a hug first, which Melissa happily returned. Kira stepped aside to let the two enter, Scott allowing his mother to go first. Melissa heard the teens give soft greetings and a soft peck on the lips as she crept off her shoes after noticing some aligned by the front door.

"Oh! Thank you," Kira smiled. "Mom's real anal about that."

"Mom's the same way," Scott rolled his eyes.

Melissa made a face towards her son. He looked away as Kira giggled at the interaction before turning to her boyfriend's mother. "Kitchen's this way," Kira started walking towards it.

Scott followed immediately, though he didn't need the guidance. He's at the Yukimura home as often as he's at his own. Melissa, though following as well, was a bit slower, taking the time to look around at the photos on the walls. There were many of them; some of Ken, some of Noshiko, mainly of Kira.

Melissa made it to the kitchen to see Ken and Scott embracing in a big hug while Noshiko was rifling through the cabinet and Kira was setting the table.

Noshiko sighed, "Ken, would you please let him go so that you can- Melissa! Hi, how are you?"

Melissa grinned, "I'm great! And yourself?" She made her way to Noshiko and began to help before Ken stopped her, apparently having listened to his wife.

"No, you're the guest," Ken smiled. Melissa simply nodded, knowing she would do the same in her home. She made her way to the table where Scott and Kira were whispering, too distracted with one another to notice her arrival. Melissa could have a cavity, it's so sweet. They've been together for 8 months and still get this way.

Eventually, Noshiko and Ken make their way to the dinner table; Noshiko carrying a wine bottle and Ken toting a bowl of Japanese cuisine that he sets in the middle of the table. His wife clears her throat causing Scott and Kira to blush and unhook their fingers, putting some distance between their bodies. Melissa's certain their legs are still intertwined with one another. She's had enough dinners with the two to know.

Dinner went amazingly. Ken had cooked a magnificent meal and laughs were shared. From embarrassing stories about the teens to basic questions about each other, Melissa and the Yukimura's enjoyed it all. Melissa noticed all of the happy glances Scott and Kira, that she knew they believed were subtle, about their parents' newfound friendship.

When it was time to go the Yukimura's decided to walk Melissa to her car in order to give the kids some time alone.

"We're very happy that you came over," Ken gently said.

Melissa grinned, "I am as well. Not that I had much of a choice."

"Yes, those kids sure are something else," Noshiko replied, something akin to fondness in her tone. "I'm glad they have one another."

Melissa opened her mouth to reply but paused when she heard the front door open, Scott and Kira stepping out. "Ready to go?" Melissa asked her son. Scott hesistantly nodded. 

Melissa stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "You'll see Kira tomorrow." _Or later tonight when she sneaks into your room_, Melissa wants to say but she holds it in. She won't let them know that she knows. Yet.__

_ _The two families hug one another before Scott and Melissa get into the car. She starts the car and says, "Next time is at our house. I'll cook tamales."_ _

_ _Scott, being the dork he is, fist pumped. Kira giggled as she fondly shook her head at her boyfriend._ _

_ _"Yes! Looking forward to it," Ken genuinely exclaims._ _

_ _Melissa backs the car out of the Yukimura driveway and starts on the road home, the Yukimura's disappearing into their home when the car is no longer able to be seen._ _

_ _"So you like them?" Scott tried biting back his grin. Melissa nodded emphatically. _ _

_ _"I knew you would," Scott said, no longer even trying to hold back his blinding smile._ _

_ _The Yukimura's were funny and intelligent and nice and just overall amazing people. Some of Kira's greatest qualities are held in those two people. Of course Melissa would like them. Love them, even. And if tonight was anything to go by the Yukimura's liked her just the same._ _

_ _And Melissa saw in the way that Ken and Noshiko would occasionally peek glances at their daughter and her son that they knew this was inevitable. That they were going to be in each other's lives for a long time, the rest of their lives even._ _

_ _And Melissa was more than okay with that._ _


	8. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott asks for permission to propose to Kira.

Scott exits his car and closes the door, huffing as he stares at the home that housed his girlfriend's parents. He wants to force himself to move but he can't.

Scott is asking for permission to ask for Kira's hand in marriage.

Pretty old-fashioned, he knows, but he has a feeling that Mrs. Yukimura wouldn't be very pleased if he just asked without speaking to her and Mr. Yukimura first.

He's nervous, of course. It's not that he thinks Kira's parents will say no. Scott knows that they love him, but that doesn't change that what he's seeking is a big deal. It doesn't change that if Kira accepts, it would be like Scott was taking their little girl away.

And, yes, while Kira is not a child anymore, she's still their daughter. She'll always be their little girl. Especially Ken's.

Scott shakes his nerves and exhales heavily another time before proceeding to the door. Ken lets him in a few moments after Scott rings the bell and leads him to the living room where Noshiko sits.

The three make pleasant conversation; the Yukimura's ask where Kira is (out shopping with Lydia and Malia), how school is going (well, he's excited for vet school next year), and much more before Noshiko is studying him intently.

"What is it you need, Scott?" Noshiko questioned, a knowing glint in her eyes. "I can tell your nervous."

Scott's eyes widen, his mouth slightly opening. He decides to just takes the plunge. "I, uh, have a question."

Noshiko's expression stays the same as her husband's eyebrows quirk upwards. Scott licks his lips before taking a deep breath, "Kira and I have been together for 5 years now, and I love her so so much."

Scott notices Ken's expression change as he began to realize what was happening. "We've been through so much together and I can't imagine my life without her. So I was wondering if I could ask for her hand in marriage?"

Scott watches as his girlfriend's parents digest the inquiry. Noshiko's face remains as it was at the start of the conversation; Ken's, however, shifts once more. Scott registered the look on the man's face as bittersweet; happy for his daughter, upset at another reminder that she was growing up.

"You're a bit young," Noshiko states.

Scott nods, "Yes, but with the life we live I don't want to wait much longer. I don't want something to happen and she never know just how much I want her to stay in my life. Just how much I love her."

That's not exactly completely true. Kira does know how much she means to him. But also, at the same time, not really. Scott constantly tells Kira he loves her. He constantly shows it too. Kira is the same. The two of them know that what they have is deep, that this is It. They have talked about more times that Scott could count, have been for years now. But Scott feels a marriage would solidify it. It would show just how much she means to him. It still wouldn't be enough, but it would do.

Who cares that they're 22? Their love is real. They are meant to be.

Noshiko nods and Scott has known her long enough to know that this was her approval. Scott breaks a tiny smile before turning to Ken, the man still silent as he looks at the carpet.

A few moments go by before Ken looks up, a small but genuine smile on his face. "Take care of my Kirachu, Scott. She deserves the world."

Scott beams as he stands and meets his future father-in-law halfway in a tight embrace. "And so much more," Scott whispers. 

He's going to spend the rest of his life showing it to her.


	9. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gives Kira a gift.

"What if she doesn't like it?" Scott asked. He sat on his bed, bobbing his leg up and down as he spared a glance to his best friend.

Stiles still held the gift in his hand, staring at it astounded. "'What if she doesn't like it?' Dude, are you insane? She'll love it."

"But what if she thinks it's too much?" Scott worried.

Stiles sighed agitatedly, "Trust me. She won't." He set his hand on Scott's shoulder, squeezing it.

Scott nodded but wasn't completely convinced. It's his and Kira's one year anniversary this weekend. The gift he has gotten her is the most expensive thing he has gotten anyone in his life. He and Kira aren't really ones for big, costly items but it's a momentous occasion. And he wanted to spend the money for her. She deserves it.

***

Scott and Kira walk into his house laughing. They had just gotten back from their date at the first ever Beacon Country Fair. The fair was fun, the two passing through holding hands and pecking lips and winning prizes. It's some of the best memories the two will have with one another, that's for sure.

"She really did that?" Scott said in disbelief.

Kira nodded, "Yeah, Lydia does a lot of things you'd be surprised about." She made her way up to her boyfriend's bedroom, depositing the giant teddy bear she had won him in the corner of the room.

Scott set down the small bag of trinkets from the fair onto his dresser next to the picture frame that held a photo of his girlfriend. He makes his way to where she stands in front of his bed and gently wraps his arms around her waist. Her arms go around his neck.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Scott whispered.

Kira bit her lip to fight back a grin, "Me too. I always have fun with you."

Scott smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Kira mumbled against his lips before diving back in for another kiss. Scott returned it, but pulled away when Kira started to press more pressure into it.

"I want to give you your present first," Scott explained before pressing a small kiss to his girlfriend's nose. He sits her on the bed then goes to his dresser, opening the first drawer to retrieve it. He turns around to his girlfriend, walking over to her as he hides the gift behind his back.

"So I know that on the first anniversary you're supposed to give paper," Scott takes a seat next to her, still holding the gift behind his back as he winked. Kira blushed. 

She had given him his gift about an hour before it was time for them to go to the fair. It was a complete deck of cards, each one written on with a reason she loves him. Scott had read each one on sight and his heart had just about burst with love for his girlfriend.

Scott kissed her red cheek before fiddling with the box behind his back, pulling from its hiding place. "But I didn't do that," he opened the jewelry box and inside of it held a simple golden band with an engraving that reads 'i'm not sorry.' Kira gasped, a hand moving to cover her mouth as tears started to cloud her eyes.

"We've been through so much together and we'll continue to go through any and everything at each other's sides. I love you. I love you so, so much. I promise to continue loving you for as long as I live. 

"I promise to protect you and stand by your side. I promise to give you my all. I promise to be here no matter what. Will you accept my promise?" Scott's voice started to tighten as tears glistened in his eyes.

Kira nodded her head vigorously, she held left hand out. A noise escaped her throat when Scott slid the ring onto her finger. They gathered each other into a tight hug.

"I promise too," she whispered. The two ended the hug but kept their arms around one another. "The gift I gave you sucks," Kira giggled, sniffling a little.

Scott shook his head, "No." He moved a strand of hair behind his girlfriend's ear. "It's perfect. Just like you."

Kira's face flushed even more so as she leaned in, capturing Scott's lips tenderly. It didn't stay that way for long. Scott pressed his body against hers as she trailed his lips down her neck.

"Baby, baby, close the door," Kira panted. Scott nodded.

As he got up to do so, Kira moved herself further back on the mattress, smiling as her boyfriend slammed the door closed and locked it before turning to her to finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry, that last sentence is hella cringey


	10. Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Kira play matchmaker.

"I'm here! Please have on clothes," Scott yelled out as he opened the loft door. He stepped inside before closing it behind him, hearing a disgruntled sigh.

Derek stomped his way down the stairs, "That was one time and you didn't tell me you were coming over."

Scott shrugged before making his way over to Derek's newly furnished living room space, something done by Lydia's insistence. "Where's Kira?" Derek asked.

"She's on the way. She was doing something with her parents today," Scott explained. "Wow, you guys spent time apart? That's new," Derek said. Scott had the nerve to look offended.

"We know how to be apart from each other, thank you. We're not that bad," Scott said, pulling out his phone. Probably to text her. Derek rolled his eyes.

Scott was typing as he stated, "Oh, yeah. Braeden's coming. We need as much help as we can get with this."

This being the Knights of Hell, a group of demons bred and taught by Satan himself. They have been in Beacon Hills for the past two weeks; they work in groups and have been evading the Pack at every turn. It's been eating Scott up. He wants, needs, to get rid of these things. He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Great," Derek responded curtly, something Scott could have ignored if he hadn't heard the spike in Derek's heartbeat at the mention of the mercenary. Scott shrugged it off. It was at this time that the loft door was pried open revealing the rest of the Pack including Argent, Allison and Isaac, whom had all come from France to help.

Kira made her way over to Scott, a smile on her face that Scott couldn't help but return as they pecked each other on the lips. His girlfriend sat next him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he waved to everyone else. Scott's eyes landed on Derek and Braeden as they conversed, the hint of a smile present on the werewolf's face.

Now, that's new.

***

It's a few weeks later when he and Kira are lying in her bedroom that he thinks about it. They aren't doing much of anything, just cuddling and enjoying each other's company. The Knights of Hell issue was solved, albeit through homicide, a necessary action.

It was one of Braeden's mercenary friends, Amanda, that did it. Amanda has the Mark of Cain and the First Sword, the only things that make it capable to kill the Knights. She had killed only two before the rest ran off, presumably back to hell. Or to some other town to raise havoc. Scott tries not to think about it.

Kira was lying on her back as Scott was on his front, his body half on top of hers, an arm across her torso and his head comfortably sitting on her chest while she ran her fingers through the curls Scott had recently started wearing out once more due to Kira's fascination with them.

"Baby," Scott gently said. Kira hummed in response. "Have you noticed how Derek's been acting around Braeden?"

Scott felt his girlfriend's tiny shrug, "Yeah, he's been different than usual. Why?"

"I think he likes her," Scott stated. He thinks about it. "Actually, I know he likes her. I see the way he looks at her."

Kira nodded, "She does the same thing." She continued the ministrations in his hair as she drops her other hand onto his back, rubbing there. Scott sighed in contentment. "Wanna help them?" Scott asked.

He removes his head from Kira's chest, "I kind of owe Braeden. She gave me the push to finally ask you out." And he cares about Derek, wants to see him happy. Though he didn't say that out loud, Kira smiled like she knew anyways. Of course, she did. They're good with each other that way.

"Sure," Kira responded. Scott's mouth formed a toothless grin as he leaned down to press his lips against hers.

***

"Kira and I will be there in a sec, okay? We got a little hung up," Scott spoke into the receiver. Derek sighed exasperatedly, "Really? Right now?"

Derek couldn't see the True Alpha but he knew that Scott's face was most likely flushed as he spouted incomprehensible sounds. "We're not doing that. We were helping my mom put away groceries."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Just... get here." Derek didn't wait for a response before hanging up the phone. "What're you doing here?" Braeden's voice called from right in front of him. Derek looked up from the table to see Braeden standing next to it, hip slightly jutted out as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Meeting Scott and Kira about Pack stuff," Derek grumbled. "They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."

"Huh," Braeden cocked her head to the side. "I was doing the same. I was running late, but I guess it doesn't matter... Unless it does." She took a seat across from him. "I think we were set up."

Derek sighed heavily as he glanced up at the ceiling. He had thought his feelings for Braeden were subtle. But then again, subtly wasn't exactly his strong suit when it came to women. "Listen, we can just act like this never happened. It doesn't have to mean anything," Derek said.

"What if I want it to?" Braeden stared directly into his eyes. She moves her right hand to grasp his left hand that was sitting atop the table. Derek couldn't help it. He smiled. She did too.

(A week later at Pack Night when Derek and Braeden are slightly more affectionate, just enough to note the change in their relationship, and Kira is sitting in Scott's lap, his arms around her hips and her back pressed against his front, Scott whispered into her ear, "Victory."

She beamed as she raised her small hand for a fist bump that Scott returned with enthusiasm.)


	11. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Kira love each other but they both belong to someone else.

Scott and Kira know it's wrong.

He knows that he's lucky to have Kendra. She's nice and funny and bold. She gets along with his friends. She and Scott have similar interests. But Kendra doesn't smell like jasmine and vanilla, she isn't awkward. She doesn't have a giggle that makes Scott's stomach drop and a smile that causes his heart to skip a beat. Her body doesn't mold perfectly to his in every way imaginable, regardless of having to reach him on the tips of her toes and Scott still having to bend down anyways the way Kira's does.

Scott tries to fight it, tries to act as if Kira isn't the girl with his heart. Tries to act as if seeing Kira walk around with Aaron doesn't feel like a knife is being twisted into his body. Scott tries to act like he doesn't see the way Kira looks at him; as if she wants nothing more than to call him hers. But he does. And he knows Kira can see that same look in his eyes as well.

At school, Scott gives Kendra small kisses in between classes, inwardly wishing it was Kira. It seems that almost every time he does it, Kira is coming around the school's corner; as if the universe is trying to terrorize him with the stricken look that overtakes her face every time.

And the universe always wants to get Scott and Kira even, it seems, constantly gracing Kira with Scott's presence whenever she and Aaron do something particularly couple-like. Kira feels like she has gotten sucker punched in the face every time she catches Scott's sad eyes.

Group outings are the worst. They have, seemingly, no where to escape. Even with their friends' behavior, it is impossible for Scott and Kira to ignore each other's presence. Scott still looks at Kira every time something funny happens just so he can watch her laugh. Kira still turns to Scott whenever Stiles does something Stiles-like so that she can watch the fond smile overtake his face.

Some days Scott and Kira can be around each other without anyone else around. Aaron and Kendra would both be busy with their extracurriculars, his being the basketball team and hers being cheerleading, and with it not being lacrosse season, Scott and Kira are free. The rest of their friends tend to let them be on these days (or any days like them), an unspoken agreement between them all.

These days started out innocent. They would watch television or movies, go to the park, play video games. Anything was fine as long as they were together and could just be. When touches lingered and gazes wandered to places they should not have, neither said anything. It was the only time these things could happen.

But then, one day, during a one-on-one lacrosse match in Scott's backyard, that all changed. They were tied, Kira about to get the winning point when Scott went to intercept but had tripped on his shoelace, causing him to bump forward into her. It had so much force that the two had fallen, Scott switching their bodily positions midway through in order to take the brunt of it. 

The two had laughed, Kira looking down at Scott, her black hair framing their faces. As their laughter began to slow, tension grew and Scott put some hair behind her ear. The two slowly but surely moved forward, unable to fight it any longer.

The kiss started off tender and soft, almost shy, before deepening. Scott lifted his back off of the ground, his arms tightening around Kira's hips and hers gripping around his neck, her legs wrapping around him as she did so.

It was even better than Scott and Kira had imagined it. The way they felt; the butterflies, the missing piece of a puzzle being complete, they had never felt with their respective partners. They knew it was wrong and that they should have stopped, but they couldn't. They had wanted this for too long.

Later that day Scott and Kira are lying in Scott's bed, cuddled with one another underneath the sheet, their bodies sweaty. They felt like they were on cloud nine.

"Did that really just happen?" Kira gently asked, her head lying on his chest as her finger drew nonsensical patterns against it. Scott's arms tightened around Kira's waist, his fingers drawing patterns against her back as well. He pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Yeah," Scott replied. He couldn't help but smile. The smile he felt pressed against his chest was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

"Hey," he said. Kira looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Scott, we just cheated on people who really care for us," Kira responded. Scott's stomach dropped. Kira lifted her body up so she was sitting next to him, their legs still touching.

"Yeah," Scott said. "But I don't regret this. I never could. I've wanted it for too long."

Kira nodded in understanding, "Me too. I don't know what's worse, honestly. The fact that I cheated or that I've been leading him on the entire time."

"The entire time?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Scott," Kira gave him a look. "You know how long I've felt about you."

Scott nodded and pulled her closer, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. He leaned forward and kissed her, smiling into it when she reciprocated. He pulled back, "I feel that way too."

Kira smiled softly in return, "I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Scott lifted his free hand to her face, "Kira, we've been putting our feelings on the back burner for God knows how long."

Scott moved his face closer to hers, their noses touching and breaths mingling as his other hand came to hold the other side of her face. "We'll talk to them together, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes holding a mixture of love and guilt. Scott smiled and the two met in a kiss.

***

School the next day was even more torture than usual. Gone were the times of kissing Aaron and Kendra, Scott and Kira wondering each other's lips tasted like. Now it was kissing Aaron and Kendra, and making comparisons. Scott wishing that Kendra's were plumper, tasting of strawberry chapstick. Kira wishing Aaron's lips were slightly chapped, remnants of vanilla chapstick present.

Scott and Kira had to look at one another without grinning or blushing. They had to act as if they don't know what it's like to feel each other's bodies in one of the most intimate ways. 

They had to act as if they weren't about to break their partner's hearts, which was probably the hardest part. Kira's heart squeezed painfully when she noticed Aaron's lovesick gaze, knowing she never looked at him that way, never could. Scott's heart broke for Kendra when her face lit up upon seeing him, knowing his has never done that, never will.

Both of their hearts were ready to crush knowing that the loving gazes and wide smiles their partners directed toward them would soon be replaced with looks of heartbreak and betrayal.

When school ended, the four went to Kira's house, knowing both of her parents would not be home for a while.

They have never hung out this way. It is always in a group setting because then there would be distractions around Scott and Kira, reasons for them to try to ignore one another. And after yesterday, that would be exceptionally warranted.

Scott and Kira sat tensely, trying much harder than usual to keep their eyes straight ahead on the television. But, alas, they are sitting directly next to one another with their respective partners on either side of them as Scott and Kira resist the urge to link their fingers together.

"Okay, what's up?" Kendra asked. "You guys are acting weird."

Scott and Kira look at one another and hold a silent conversation. Kira turns off the television before she and Scott move to stand in front of it, facing their soon-to-be exes. "Please, hear us out," Kira precautions.

Aaron and Kendra slowly nod. Kira turns to Aaron, "Aaron, you are so, so sweet and you have been nothing but amazing to me, but I can't do this anymore."

"Kira," Aaron started. "What-what are you talking about? Are you seriously saying this in front of them?"

"Kendra, I-" Scott said.

"Let me guess, same thing?" she interrupted. Her voice was a bit shaky. Scott felt his heart crack for her as he nodded solemnly.

"I can't keep leading you on when my heart is with someone else," Scott explained. Kira looked at Scott and their hands met halfway, fingers intertwining and they squeezed. Scott and Kira watched as Aaron and Kendra stared at their connected hands, the dots connecting.

Kendra scoffed, "Are you- are you fucking serious right now?"

Scott and Kira moved closer to one another, Kira's free hand wrapping around Scott's arm.

"I knew it! I knew you've been cheating on me," Kendra said.

"No, he hasn't! We just talked about this yesterday. Promise." Kira stated.

"Yeah? And what brought on that discussion?" Kendra asked, standing and crossing her arms over her chest. Scott and Kira didn't say anything, which said everything.

"How long has this been going on?" Aaron finally said. He had been so quiet that the other three had forgotten he was there.

"Yesterday was the first and only time," Scott said.

"And, Kira, how long have you been in love with him?" Aaron questioned. 

Kira looked away in shame, "For as long as I can remember. I started dating you to try to get over him. I didn't think it would happen. We... had a lot going on."

Kendra turned to Scott expectantly.

"I just... you were nice and cute and Kira had just started dating Aaron and I thought it was time to try to move on," Scott answered.

Kendra drew her lips into her mouth as tears started to escape her eyes, "And you thought that that was okay? To just lead us on when you guys were in love with each other the whole time?"

Kira bit her lip as tears gathered into her eyes, her voice shaking, "I didn't think it'd be this long, honestly. And then before I knew it, it was half a year and I knew it would hurt your feelings. I couldn't do that to you, Aaron." Scott dropped Kira's hand in order to pull her against his side.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Oh, but you could have sex with him yesterday and think that would have softened the blow? Yes, it would've hurt, Kira, but not as bad as this. _I'm in love with you._" __

_ _Kira gulped as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I know and I'm sorry. I really am."_ _

_ _"We can't keep pretending anymore," Scott said as he rubbed Kira's shoulder. Kendra scoffed before grabbing her backpack, making her way to the front door._ _

_ _"Go to hell," she sneered before walking out and slamming the door closed. Scott and Kira stared at the door, turning their heads when they hear Aaron move._ _

_ _"Kira, I want to be angry but I'm not. Not at you. I've known about your guys' feelings for each other for a while," Aaron said._ _

_ _Scott and Kira opened their mouths but Aaron raised his hand, "I'm glad I've gotten to have you for as long as I have. I was actually kind of hoping you'd get over him but..."_ _

_ _The tears started falling from Kira's eyes as she and Scott watched Aaron gather his things, the two hearing the other boy sniffle. He walked to the door and opened it before closing it again, "Scott, don't think I don't want to punch you in the face because I do. But I won't."_ _

_ _Scott didn't say anything._ _

_ _"Take care of her," Aaron said. Scott nodded, bringing the girl in question impossibly closer, "I will."_ _

_ _Aaron opened the door once more. "I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you deserved," Kira said._ _

_ _Aaron looked at her, giving a small nod before walking out of the door, closing it behind him while he wiped tears from his cheeks. As soon as they heard the door click Scott and Kira wrapped around one another in a tight embrace._ _

_ _"I love you, I love you," Kira whispered to him like a mantra, her face buried in his neck. Scott repeated the words just as passionately, squeezing her body in his arms._ _

_ _They were finally free._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found the original prompt online, which was: "I love you and you love me but we both belong to someone else."


	12. Fall is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Our school has a strict "Do not throw with leaves" rule and we're sitting in front of the principal with leaves stuck in our hair and other unfortunate places
> 
> Found on: tumblr @ creativepromptsforwriting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i know it's been here. what about it?

"What do the two of you have to say for yourselves?" Principal Browning asked, voice slightly clipped as he stared at the two students in front of him.

Scott and Kira turned their eyes to each other, Kira's teeth grasping her bottom lip to stop a smile.

"I'm sorry; is this humorous to you, Miss Yukimura?"

Kira's face instantly gained composure as she turned her attention back to the man in front of her, "No sir."

The man simply leveled her with a light--but definitely noticeable glare--before moving his eyes to her boyfriend. "Well? Will you answer my question, Mr. McCall?"

"Sorry, sir. We weren't thinking," Scott replied. Scott watched as Principal Browning soaked in the explanation. He didn't like it.

"Very well," he stated. Scott and Kira slowly started to smile before dropping those when the man started to speak once more. "Kira, this is a warning seeing as this is your first ever infraction. Scott, detention."

Scott started to sputter, "We just played in leaves!"

"Yes, I can see that," the older man quipped as he eyed each teen. Their clothing was wrinkled and leaves were stuck in awkward positions among their hair.

"It was my idea," Kira said.

Scott placed his hand on her thigh, "Stop, Kira. It's fine."

It was her idea but Scott wasn't going to let their principal know that. "Admirable of you, Kira, but your boyfriend is stuck here for an extra hour this afternoon," the man submised.

Kira's shoulders sagged as she looked at Scott, eyes wide. He shook his head imperceptibly, resulting in Kira rolling her eyes before flopping backwards into the chair.

Principal Browning signed a detention slip, handing it to Scott before allowing the couple to exit the room. The two waited until they were good distance from the principal's office before bursting out into giggles.

Scott gently pressed Kira against the wall of an empty corner of the hallway as his lips found hers, their soft laughter preventing a proper kiss from happening.

"I can't believe you got detention over this," Kira smiled.

Scott shrugged, "It's with Howard. She'll be in there for about five minutes before letting us go home." He removed a leaf from Kira's hair. "You, on the other hand, need to go get cleaned up before you go to class."

Kira plucked a leaf from his head in return, "You too."

Scott laughed before pressing a proper kiss to his girlfriend's lips, "Yeah, I think I have some leaves in my-"

Kira cut him off with a giggle, "I bet you do. You were going crazy out there."

"Last I checked you were the one that started putting leaves down my pants," Scott beamed as he removed the last of them from Kira's hair, his fingers combing through the hair when he was finished.

"Oh, semantics," Kira waved a hand, shrugging. Scott rolled his eyes as his hands squeezed his girlfriend's sides.

"Alright, go fix yourself up. Meet me outside of Howard's around 3:05?" Scott suggested.

"I doubt she'll let you out that early, Scott," Kira said.

Scott nodded, "She will! She does it every time." One time, she hadn't even stayed that long. She just showed up, took the slips and told everyone to go. It was pretty wild.

"Fine," Kira rolled her eyes, her lips tugging up into a fond smile. "I'll see you then."

The two shared a chaste kiss before Kira started down the hall for the restroom. Scott had to stop himself from bursting out laughing at the trail of leaves that appeared behind his girlfriend as she went.


	13. Famed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is interviewed on The Graham Norton Show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> human au. famous au. connected to "lionized."

Kira giggled, "You need to give him a break."

"Yeah, because he gives me one, right?" her fiancé, Scott, replied through the phone screen.

"Scott, you have to be the bigger person," Kira said.

"Kira, the day Stiles stops teasing me about Fallon is the day I'll stop teasing him about his first day on the field," Scott said.

Kira rolled her eyes, "You're the one that couldn't keep it to yourself for a few more weeks."

"It was a slip up!" Scott whined. "Who's on the couch with you tonight?"

Kira sighed and let the conversation shift, "Timothée Chalamet, Daniel Kaluuya, and Margot Robbie."

Scott whistled, impressed, "Whoo, those are impressive people. Why're you there?"

She made a face, "Ha, ha. You sure you shouldn't be a comedian?"

"You'll fit right in, baby," Scott said, his tone genuine. Kira felt her heart clench.

"You'd fit in even better," she replied. She grinned as a blush started to overtake her fiancé's face.

A knock on the door and the voice that followed informed Kira that she had five minutes. She pouted toward the screen causing a fond smile to make its way to Scott's face. "You'll be amazing," Scott assured her. "I'll be watching."

Kira nodded, feeling her nerves calm. No matter how many times she performs, the anxiety is ready to erupt from her as if she were a volcano. Scott could always make it go away.

"Okay," she blew out a breath. "I gotta go. I'll call after, maybe?"

Scott smiled, "Of course. I love you, foxy."

"I love you too, wolfie," Kira replied. The two blew each other a kiss before Kira hung up the phone.

Kira made her way to the stage, her microphone already prepared for her. She greets her band quietly as she listens to Graham's introduction to her performance.

"... Performing her new single 'Depends,' Kira Yukimura!"

The performance goes well; Kira is satisfied with it, especially with that only being about the third time she has performed it. She exits the stage, starting towards the couch, Graham meeting her halfway at his circular platform. The two embrace as he praises her performance, Kira thanking him profusely.

She gets to the couch and hugs each guest, exchanging pleasantries and praises. Kira takes a seat next to Daniel.

"Kira!" Graham greeted, now seated his own chair.

"Graham! Hi!" Kira smiled back. "It's been a minute."

"It has! A lot has happened since we last saw each other," Graham said.

Kira nodded, "I... guess you could say that."

"Hmm, you guess, you say?" Graham teased. Everyone laughed.

Graham went on asking her questions about the album, and asking explanations on different things he has heard about herself and the other guests before finally getting to what she knew he would.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Graham smiled.

Kira blushed, "Thank you."

"Now, how was it announced?"

"Oh, God," Kira groaned, resulting in laughter. "So, he accidentally announced it."

Timothee found this hysterical, "What?!"

"Yeah, yeah. He was on Jimmy Fallon's show and it just slipped up," Kira shrugged.

"What?!" Timothee repeated.

"Timothee, don't you go online? It's everywhere." Graham playfully jabbed.

"Nah, he's secretly amish," Daniel joked. Timothee reacted how anyone would, which caused more laughter.

Things calmed and Graham continued, "How do you accidentally announce something like that?"

"You know, it's just part of who Scott is," Kira said. "He wouldn't be him if he didn't pull anything like that."

"What? He's done something like that before?" Margot questioned.

"Oh, yeah! Countless times. First kiss, asking me to move in with him, just... a lot," Kira laughed. She loves that doofus.

"I say do that with the pregnancy," Graham tipped off. Everyone lost it.

Roughly two hours later, Kira got to her hotel room and showered, ready to get into bed and call Scott. She got into her covers and grabbed her cell phone, clicking the contact name 'Wolfie❤️' and waited for him to answer the FaceTime.

Scott didn't waste anytime, "Baby, why're you exposing me like that?"


	14. space is just a word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B wants to use their laptop on the couch, but Person A always occupies the space in their lap. Prompt from prompts.neocities.org. Title from “Close” by Nick Jonas & Tove Lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can or cannot be interrupted as a human au, works either way. not proof read.

“Kira, please,” Scott groaned.

“What?” Kira quipped innocently. She continued to look at the television, paying no attention to her boyfriend as she tossed a popcorn kernel into her mouth. 

“Um, I can’t see my computer,” Scott huffed out a brief laugh. Kira hummed, “Sure, you can.” Kira’s hand reached around the back of Scott’s neck, moving his head to fit in the junction when her neck meets her shoulder.

“There ya go,” Kira kissed his cheek, going back to eating her snack.

“Okay, um, still can’t really type,” Scott replied sheepishly. Kira set her bowl onto the coffee table, being careful of the computer in her lap. She grabbed each of Scott’s wrists, wrapping them around her, setting his hands on the keyboard. Patting her boyfriend’s hands, Kira carefully retrieved her bowl, her attention going back to the television.

Scott laughed quietly, kissing Kira’s shoulder before resuming work on his essay. It was going fine for a while before Kira began moving around. Nothing major, just fidgeting. But it probably wasn’t great to have when her lap was operating as a desk for his laptop.

“Kira,” Scott gently stated. She hummed. “Could you stop moving?”

“Oh,” Scott didn’t have to glance at her to know that his girlfriend was blushing. “Sorry.”

Scott placed another kiss on her shoulder. He went to begin typing again, but stopped himself. “Kira, can I ask you a question?”

“Mhm,” Kira nodded. Scott closed the laptop and Kira moved it onto the coffee table, taking the cue from his actions. She shifted in her boyfriend’s lap so she was situated sideways, her hands lying in her lap as she played with them.

Scott’s arms wrapped around her hips, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. “Why are you so clingy today. Not that I’m complaining.” Kira giggled, “Nothing. I just missed you.”

Scott inhaled softly, “Oh.” _Of course._ Kira had gone to Beacon Hills to visit her parents for the weekend, but Scott couldn’t go with her due to the swarm of lab work he had to complete. It was probably the longest the two had been away from each other in the entirety of their relationship, so it was a bit hard for them.__

_ _How couldn’t he realize?_ _

_ _“I missed you, too,” Scott responded, her pulled her in for a gentle kiss. “You know what?”_ _

_ _Kira’s eyebrows raised, “What?”_ _

_ _“My homework can wait. Let’s just have an Us Day,” Scott grinned. Kira grinned in response. His heart still squeezes after all this time. He never wants it to stop. He doesn’t think it ever could._ _

_ _“Yeah?” Kira whispered, leaning her head in. “Yeah,” Scott nodded, resting his forehead against hers, their noses brushing. Kira tried to calm her grin but failed, leaning in to kiss him._ _

_ _He can’t believe they weren’t doing this before._ _


End file.
